Soccer can be painful
by xxTommiexx
Summary: This is a short Butch and Buttercup story. Blossom and Bubbles are dating Boomer and Brick, but poor Butch can't get Buttercup to admit she likes him. She's just to stubborn, so the only way to get closer to her, is by the one thing she loves. Soccer.


HI this is my first powerpuff girls story. I'm kind of new at this story writing so please be kind. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1

Buttercup walked in the park after school, taking the long way home. She usually walks alone because her sisters are with their boyfriends. Yes their boyfriends, Brick and Boomer. Bubbles was always talking about how she loved Boomer and Blossom was always on the phone with Brick. The professor usually went on conventions or was any on business trips. At least that's what he told them. Buttercup and Blossom knew the truth. He had met someone who he deeply loved and wanted to stay with her, so he'd just come back over here about every few months to say "hi" or "How's it been."

_Whatever,_ Buttercup thought, _why am I even thinking about that? I should be thinking about more important stuff._

She pasted a few kids playing soccer and she smiled, _like soccer._

Someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around and groaned.

It was Butch, the middle brother of the rowdyruffs. He grinned at her, "Well, nice to see you too."

She didn't reply and just started walking away. He caught up with her and tried to make conversation, "Where you going?"

"Home," she muttered.

"By yourself?"

"No, don't you see my invisible friend, John?" she gave a sarcastic remark, and rolled her eyes.

Butch chuckled, "Nope, sorry, I must have missed him."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and started walking faster, "Leave me alone."

Butch easily caught up with her, "What's wrong Tom Boy? Don't like me or something?"

She stared at him, "What? Tom Boy?"

He grinned, "Yes Tom Boy. Your new nick name."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just leave me alone." She began to walk faster but he was still walking at the same pace.

"What the hell, Butch," she shouted at him, "What does it take for you to leave me alone!"

Butch just grinned, "Come with me to the fair."

Buttercup blinked, _what the hell did he just say,_she thought.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

Butch shook his head laughing, "I asked you out smartass."

Buttercup glared, "No thanks." And she walked away again.

Butch smiled, "Oh come on," he ran up to her and knocked her over, so she fell on the grass and he was on top of her.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

Butch laughed, he picked her up, and through her over his shoulder, and began walking.

"What the fuck, Butch! Put me down!" Buttercup yelled and hit at his back.

"I will, once we get to the fair," Butch laughed.

"Butch, I'm so dead serious, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she began to swing her feet, hoping she would kick him in the face.

"Damn, okay," he said, and put her down, but rested her hands are her hips, staring into her green eyes.

She began to blush, "Uh, I, I'm going home."

"I could walk you," Butch whispered, his joking tone was gone.

Buttercup blushed harder, "I'm fine."

They stood there, just like that, with his hands on her hips and her hands gripped his forearms.

Buttercup blushed again, "I have to go home."

Butch didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Then he leaned in, looking as if he was going to kiss her.

Buttercup's heart was beating so fast and loud, it was a miracle he didn't hear it.

Then Butch stopped himself right before he could kiss her, then he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Buttercup looked, shocked, _talk about mixed signals,_ she thought.

She walked to her house, and went inside, "I'm home!" she called. No answer. She shook her head, "Of course, no one's home." She walked to the living room to watch some sports.

* * *

~NEXT DAY~

Buttercup woke up, and went down to the kitchen to see her sisters. They were dressed up, Blossom wearing a hot pink mini skirt and pink tank top. Bubbles wore the same outfit only in light blue. They were running around the kitchen, eating and applying make-up.

Buttercup chuckled and thought to herself, _good thing I don't have a boyfriend, I won't have to deal with this crap._

She went to pour some cereal in a bowl, _then again, I wouldn't try to impress anyone, single or not._

She began to eat her Fruit Loops, and Blossom began to talk to her, "Buttercup, you need to stop falling asleep on the couch. You aren't the lightest person to carry."

"Sorry," Buttercup muttered.

Bubbles began to apply eye liner, "Buttercup, do you want to hang out with us after school?"

Buttercup looked shocked, "Aren't you guys going on a date with the guys?"

"Yeah, but you've looked real lonely lately," Blossom said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but on the inside she though, _of course I'm lonely, my sisters have been out with their boyfriends and I'm all alone._

Bubbles got up and walked over to her sister and gave Buttercup a hug, "You can come on the date with us. We aren't doing anything so special, and it's a double date."

Buttercup sighed.

Blossom spoke up, "We can get Butch to come too, so you won't be alone."

Buttercup glared at them, "I don't need to spend time with Butch."

Bubbles frowned slightly, "You know, you should give him a chance, he really is a nice guy."

Blossom stared at her sister, "Do you have soccer practice today?"

Buttercup nodded, "But I don't think I'm going."

Bubbles looked shocked, "Why not? Are you sick?"

Buttercup laughed, "No, I'm fine, I'm just not in the mood to play soccer today." _Or see Butch,_she thought.

Blossom looked like she wanted to say something, when her phone gave off its texting tone.

"Oh, Bubbles, Boomer and Brick are outside, let's go." She paused and looked at Buttercup, "You want to walk with us?"

Buttercup smirked, "Walk with the lovely couples? And have to watch them make-out. I'd rather go alone."

Bubbles looked sad, making Buttercup look like she's been punched in the gut, "You guys go on, really. I still have to get dressed for school."

Bubbles gave a small smile, "Okay," she gave her sister a hug, she and Blossom left.

Buttercup looked out the window, and saw them hug and kiss their boyfriends, _at least they're happy,_ she thought.

She went up stairs to get ready. She wore black jeans, a green t-shirt and her old sneakers. Her hair was the same as always.

She left her house with only ten minutes to get to school before the late bell rang.

_Good thing we don't live so far,_she thought.

She was walking alone for a few minutes when he came up behind her.

"Hey."

Buttercup turned to see Butch to her left. He was wearing a green shirt with dark jeans and sneakers.

Buttercup didn't say anything to him; she was still confused about what happened yesterday with him.

_Nothing had happen, though. Right?_She was thinking to herself again.

"You going to soccer practice today?" Butch asked.

"Nope," was all she said.

Butch smirked, "Don't want to see me, huh Tommie?"

"Okay, there are two things wrong with that. Who the hell is Tommie? And what makes you think I don't want to see you at soccer. I couldn't care less about you." She rolled her eyes and lied.

Butch was still smiling, "Hey, it's okay. We both know I'm the star of the team, so you don't have to go and get embarrassed for when i kick your ass. And you're Tommie dumbass." He started to walk up, and away from her.

Buttercup stood there looking after him, and then she ran up to catch up with him. She grabbed his sleeve and he turned around, "First, we all know I'm the star of the team. And I will be going now, just to prove to you that. AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FORGET!"

Butch chuckled, "Good to know, see you then."

"Oh and how many stupid nicknames do you plan on giving me?" Buttercup asked.

Butch grinned, "I think Tom Boy and Tommie are the end of it."

"Oh god," she muttered; only making him grin more.

They had reached school just as the late bell rang, "Shit," Buttercup muttered as she ran to class.

* * *

School went by really fast, nothing special happened all day. Soon it was time for soccer practice.

Buttercup sighed as she walked out the locker room. She was the only girl on soccer team, so she always had the locker room to herself when she changed for soccer.

_Why am I even going? _She thought to herself.

She got on the field and saw Butch coming towards her, he was smiling like he couldn't be happier, than just to see her. She didn't like it. Okay maybe she did, she couldn't help but smile back. She just didn't like the looks the other guys on the team were giving her. It was a too friendly way they looked at her.

She didn't like it. When she was on the soccer field she wanted to be one of the guys. That's all. She liked getting attention, but only for when it came to sports.

"Hey. Surprised you came," Butch teased as he came closer to her. He looked like he was about to hug her, but when she took a step back, he stopped there and just smiled.

Buttercup shrugged, "You know me, I love soccer."

Butch smirked, "Oh, come to prove who the better soccer champ is huh?"

Buttercup grinned, "Hell yeah! And we both know who it's gonna be."

"Yup, the one with awesome hair," Butch joked.

"Thanks for complimenting my hair," Buttercup laughed and walked away to see her other guy friends.

"Hey," she said to some of them.

None of them said a simple 'hi' back. Buttercup shook her head and walked past them, when Mitch grabbed her arm, "So got a new boyfriend and didn't even tell me huh?"

Buttercup gave him a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about? What boyfriend?"

Mitch nodded towards Butch, "Mister weird hair over there."

"He's not my boyfriend," Buttercup said trying not to blush.

"Yeah, okay," said one of the other guys.

"Sure looks like it," said another.

Buttercup glared at them, "Whatever, idiots."

She went to the middle of the field. Coach had them in two teams, white and yellow. She was on the white team, and Butch was on yellow and he was goalie.

Buttercup was running with the ball, when someone from the other team called to her, "Aw, running to your boyfriend." Few people chuckled, even Butch.

Buttercup stopped running and she was about to yell vicious things at that guy, when someone kicked the ball and made a goal.

"Come on Buttercup, keep your head in the game," the coach yelled at her.

"Fucking son of a bitch," Buttercup muttered to herself.

She had the ball about and was running; a few people were calling her, trying to piss her off, by talking about her 'boyfriend.'

She was about to kick the ball to where Butch was goalkeeping, when someone said, "She just can't stay away from him." Some other guys laughed, including Butch. Buttercup screamed at them as she ran, "He's not my boyfriend! He's not even my friend!"

She was about to kick the ball, when she saw the hurt on Butch's face, which he quickly tried to cover up.

_I'm such an ass, _she thought.

"Aw, she made her boyfriend sad," someone else joked, making others laugh.

Buttercup glared at them, she kicked the ball, just a little too hard; it flew, and knocked Butch in the stomach so hard he went flying to the back of the net and knocked his head on the end of the poles that held up the net.

"Butch!" she screamed and ran to him, just as the coach and a few other guys were too.

"Damn kid, you need to go to the nurse's office," the coach said.

"I'll take him," Buttercup said, as she helped Butch up and wrapped her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder, and walked with him to the nurse's office.

The nurse gave him something for the pain and wrapped up his head. She then left, leaving Butch and Buttercup on room. Butch was lying on the bed in the office, while Buttercup was sitting next to him, on the chair near his bed.

"Okay, I'm really sorry," Buttercup said, hoping Butch would forgive her.

But Butch just laughed, "Calm down, it was nothing. Just a minor knock."

"Are you kidding me? I could have knocked you all the way across Townsville!"

Butch laughed again, "Don't flatter yourself. It was nothing."

"Still, sorry," Buttercup sighed.

"Geez, calm down BC. It didn't even hurt that much."

She sighed again, "I mean, for all that stuff I said on the field. I mean, like, you looked sorta sad." She trailed off unsure.

Butch scoffed, "I wasn't THAT sad."

Buttercup laughed, "Yeah okay. That's why you couldn't even concentrate when I kicked the ball at you."

Butch grinned, "Okay, maybe I was somewhat sad. But you can't blame me."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Butch blushed, "Cause I was hoping we could be friends."

Buttercup blushed too, "Just friends?"

Butch smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. Unless…" he trailed off.

Buttercup was blushing bright red now, "Well, I mean…" she stopped talking, "Hey, do you know why everyone thinks we're dating?"

Butch shrugged, the red had left his face, "I guess people know my bros are dating your sisters, so they just assume we're dating too."

"But we're not… right?"

Butch smirked, "Only if you want to."

Buttercup blushed even harder, "Well…I…uh."

Butch was still smirking at her, making her laugh, "What the hell Butch!"

He laughed, "What I do?"

"Stop looking at me like that." She looked uncomfortable.

Butch tried to stop smirking, but the way she look-cute, adorable, and shy-which is not something you always see when you're with her- just made him want to smile.

"Okay, my bad," he kept smiling.

Buttercup shifted in her seat, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Butch laughed, "I don't know!" then he blushed, "I guess I just like hanging out with you."

Buttercup smiled, "Oh thanks, I guess," she blushed.

Butch blushed too, "So, uh um, I guess we can both say you're the star of the team."

Buttercup smiled,"Thank you for FINALLY agreeing with me."

Butch smirked again, "Hey, I...uh… tomorrow do you have plans? Maybe you can teach me or something? I really need to learn to goalie better."

Buttercup blushed (again, this girl can never stop around him, damn), "Is this going to be like a date?"

Butch grinned, "Only if you want it to be."

Buttercup tried to control her blushing, _oh my god, calm down. He just wants some soccer lessons._

She cleared her throat,"Yeah, uh, I mean, I'll help you with soccer. Tomorrow at four?"

Butch smiled, "Deal."

Buttercup stared awkwardly at him, then at the clock and back at him. Soccer practice was pretty much over, no point in going back, but she didn't really want to stay here all alone with Butch, "Um, should I just leave you here or do I need to call Brick or someone …" she trailed off looking awkward.

Butch smirked, "Just go, if you want," he looked like he didn't want her to go, "I'll leave as soon as my head stops spinning," he grinned.

Buttercup laughed a little bit, "Sorry again," she left.

Buttercup was walking home when she just realized, "Oh my god, I HAVE A DATE WITH BUTCH!" she ran home, screaming like a little fan girl.

* * *

~the next day~

Buttercup woke up at around noon and was surprised to see her sisters still home.

"What, no dates today?" she asked as she looked for her cereal.

Bubbles shook her head, "No, we're going to spend the day with you!"

Buttercup froze, "What?"

Blossom nodded, "Yup, all day with you."

"We were waiting for you to wake up," Bubbles added.

Buttercup shook her head, "No, really you guys can go out with Brick and Boomer. I'm good."

Blossom looked at her sister, "BC, we haven't hung out for awhile, so come on."

Buttercup had to think of some reason she couldn't hang out. She really wanted to hang out with Butch, but she didn't want to tell her sisters.

"Really guys, what's with the sudden 'I wanna hang out' attitude?" Buttercup asked coldly, making Bubbles want to cringle.

Blossom gave Buttercup a hard look, "Look smartass, we just want to hang out with our sister. You've looked lonely lately and we just wanted to hang out like old times. Is that so much to fucking ask?"

Buttercup felt as if she had been punched in the gut, "Okay, I'm sorry." She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders,, "Thanks for wanting to hang out, but really it's okay. I know you two want to hang out with Brick and Boomer." Bubbles phone beep, from a text message from Boomer, making Buttercup grin, "And, I'm sure they want to hang out with you guys too."

Bubbles smiled, "But won't you get lonely?"

"I have plans today," was all Buttercup said.

Bubbles and Blossom got up and hugged their sister, "Thanks," Bubbles said and bounced up stairs to get ready for her date.

Buttercup smiled as her younger sister left to go upstairs. Blossom was looking at Buttercup, "Just so you know, she's been worried sick about you staying home all the time. So I really hope you have plans to go out."

Buttercup smirked, "Don't worry about it. Now go get ready. Don't want to keep Brick waiting."

Blossom grinned, gave her sister one last hug and went up to get dressed.

* * *

~Later~

At 3:45 Buttercup decided to go get dressed. She put on black shorts that came just above her knee, a green t-shirt and her old sneakers.

She left for the park at around 3:55. When she got there, a drop of rain fell on her head; she looked up at the sky and frowned. It was cloudy and looked like heavy rain was coming.

"Fucking universe, can't even let me go on a damn date in fucking peace," she muttered out loud, then covered her mouth after realizing what she said, and began to blush. She looked around for Butch, but didn't see him.

"Looking for me?" Someone asked.

Buttercup turned around to see Butch standing there, with a soccer ball in hand.

"Ready to play?" Butch asked as he walked up to her.

Buttercup looked up at the sky, "Are you sure you wanna play in the rain?"

Butch chuckled, "Don't tell me the mighty Buttercup is scared of getting a little wet?" He walked toward the field.

For some reason Buttercup blushed, but she followed him, "What do you plan on doing then?"

He grinned, "I goalie, and you see if you can kick the ball in my gut again."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Gee you sure spent a lot of time thinking about this."

Butch grinned again, tossed the ball at her, and went to goalie.

Buttercup muttered a few things as she walked on to the field, when more and more rain started to pour.

"Butch! Do you really think we should be playing in the rain?" She called to him over the rain.

Butch just laughed, "Don't be a chicken," he called back at her.

"Fucking son of a bitch," she muttered.

She placed the ball down and went to run and kick it, but as soon as she planned to, she slipped on the already wet grass and landed on her face.

Butch laughed and called over to her, "Don't cry Tommie."

"Fucking little rat," She muttered as she got up from the wet grass.

It was pouring even more now, she could barely see where Butch was.

She ran to go kick the ball again, only this time, she tripped on the super wet grass and her knee landed on a rock…hard.

"OW!" She screamed as pain shot through her knee.

"Hey what's wrong Tom Boy?" Butch called over the rain.

"My knee!" she screamed.

Butch ran over to her, to see her clutching her knee with her hands.

"Let me see," he murmured as he bent down next to her. He moved her hand, and saw that her whole knee was red because of blood, and was somewhat washing away from the rain.

"I think I might have something in the car for that," Butch said as he was about to go to his car, when Buttercup grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "Don't leave me."

Butch looked down at her and whispered back, "Okay," he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his car.

He placed her in the back seat, "Hang on," he murmured and went to the truck. He came back with some gauze and sat next to her in the car, as he began to wrap up her knee.

"Ouch! Stop!" She said making him laugh.

"Sorry, it's supposed to help, Tommie," he said.

"How many weird nick names do you plan on giving me?" she asked annoyed.

Butch smiled sheepishly and blushed, "I haven't really found one that suits you that well, honestly I really just like your real name."

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess," she stuttered.

They were silent for a while until Butch said, "I guess we shouldn't have played in the rain."

"You don't say caption obvious," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Butch laughed, "Sorry! I guess I should have just asked you if you wanted to do something else, but honestly, I thought you wouldn't want to hang out with me."

Buttercup raised her eyebrows in shock, "Why do you think that?"

Butch shrugged, and continued to wrap her knee, "Cause you seem really awkward when you're with me. I think the only way I can get to you is when it comes to soccer."

Buttercup didn't say anything, then she remembered how just a few days ago how he looked as if he was about to kiss her, then didn't.

"What about you huh," she gave him a look and he looked confused, "What do you mean Buttercup?"

She rolled her eyes, "You give me mixed signals. I mean one minute it looks like you're going to kiss me or something, then the next nothing."

"I did want to kiss you that day," he said quietly.

"Then why not?"

He shrugged again and looked up at her, "I thought you hated me."

Buttercup's mouth actually dropped, "I don't hate you."

"You act like it though," he said quietly.

Buttercup sighed, "Because I'm not one of those girls who like to show her feelings."

Butch smirked, "You don't say."

"Shut up," she smiled.

"Um," Butch swallowed a lump in his throat, "Say I was about to kiss you now, would you hate that?"

Buttercup looked at him, "What are you-" she was cut off because he gently pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He pulled away and smiled, "I REALLY like you Buttercup."

She smiled, "Not calling me Tommie or Tom Boy anymore huh?"

Butch laughed, "Shut up, and aren't you going to say it back?"

Buttercup shrugged, "I don't know… maybe if you finish wrapping my knee…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he grinned sheepishly and finished wrapping her knee, "There, good as new."

Buttercup smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. And _I guess I like you too_."

Butch rolled his eyes, "Jeez thanks."

"Oh my god, Butch shut up and take me home damn it," She laughed.

Butch smirked and jumped into the front seat and drove her home in silence.

When he got there, he jumped back to where she was and took her hand in his, "Question, are we dating now or what?"

Buttercup smiled, "What do you think dumbass?"

He grinned, "Okay, congrats. You're dating a rowdyruff," he laced his fingers through hers, "So I guess we don't need to calm those rumors down huh?"

She sighed, "I guess not. But it would really help if the guys didn't annoy the shit out of me."

Butch kissed her cheek, "I'll, um, 'talk' to them."

Buttercup smiled, "Well thanks." She looked into Butch's eyes and blushed, "Butch, would it be weird if i said I might of had a little crush on you for a while."

He grinned, "No. That's normal."

She rolled her eyes, "I hate you Butch."

He laughed and hugged her, "Okay look. I've had a crush on you too for awhile. But after awhile I think it might have turned into... love?"

She blushed, "Are you saying you love me?"

"I guess so... do you?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Idiot. Do you love me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know.."

"Well, we'll just have to find out," He grinned and kissed her again.

~The End~

**Cute? I think it was. My other story is sorta a continuation :3 (Loosen up Buttercup)**


End file.
